Black as Midnight
by Iwamurachan
Summary: Kyro believed that he was going to be visiting the love of his life and share their interest of gothic rock and visual kei, but what he didn't know was that his lover was actually a Count to real living...err..dead ghouls and demons. -Bizenghast INSPIRED-


The phone rang from across the room. Tannika was expecting a call all day; he didn't even sleep through the night much. His love from overseas was coming to visit him and he was excited to finally see him in person. Adjusting his hair, he rushed over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Tannibabe, is it you? It's Kyro."

"Yeah, who else calls me Tannibabe?"

"Right, I just got off of my plane, how long will it take you to come get me?"

Tannika looked at the clock and started to slip on his shoes. "15 minutes, we live right next to the airport."

"Alright, get here fast. I can't wait to see you."

The drive to the airport was only five minutes, but it felt like hours. Tannika's love was finally here all the way from Korea and he couldn't wait to finally get to hold him and hug him. Driving past the different terminal names, Tannika, reclining in the back analyzed the frost patterns forming on the car windows. It was cold and he made sure to tell Kyro to pack warm. "Master Keary, we are approaching Terminal B."

The limousine slowly pulled into the area and Tannika immediately saw Kyro standing there with his oversized trench coat, checkered scarf, fingerless gloves, and fuzzy hat. "He looks just like how he said he would," Tannika thought as he forced the door open, not even waiting for his chauffeur to open the door.

"Tanni?"

Tannika was wearing a black cobweb veil attached with a miniature hat shaped like a chocolate cake on the side of his head. His arms were covered in a black cobweb gloves and was attached to a batwing-shaped top that flared into an aristocratic jacket with an external black corset. Underneath was what seemed to be a dress, but was designed in a way where it looked masculine. His hair looked like an organized mess, strands flying everywhere, but framing his paled face which was enhanced with dark make-up. From his neck, hung a pure silver crucifix and his right hand's ring finger bore a ring in the shape of a bitten cookie. His earrings were black and white French Bon-bon candies, swaying back in forth in excitement.

Tannika smiled a little as he came closer. A passing elderly woman glanced toward them and smiled. "She's been waiting for her husband! Isn't that sweet, Rebekah."

A young, teenage girl, who must have been Rebekah, glared at Tannika's back and scoffed. "Gran-gran, that's a guy." She looked back once more and walked faster.

Kyro quickly stepped over to Tannika and they intensely wrapped their arms around each other and Tannika pulled back to look at him.

"I thought you would be short. Here you are taller than me,"

Kyro smiled and leaned into Tannika, "It's so warm here, compared to Korea right now."

"Are you kidding it's free- Oh my God, accent. Cute accent!"

"Hey, you've got an accent yourself, buddy!"

Tannika let out a smirk. "Touché!"

They both laughed and hugged again. The chauffer slithered from the front seat.

"Master Kyro; Master Keary has asked that you join him on a trip to his manor on the outskirts of town, would you mind going there first?"

Tannika leaned in and whispered in his ear, "It's beautiful! With its own peaceful cemetery and mausoleum of my family. While there you can at least learn some history."

Kyro nodded a little.

"Sounds interesting, I accept."

They loaded the car and began an hour trip to Keary Manor. During the ride, they shared some stories and held hands and eventually fell asleep together. After many miles, they arrived at a black birdcage box in front of a solid wall. Attached to the birdcage was a black leather rope that drearily swayed in the wind.

"We are here, Master Keary, shall I ring the bell."

Tannika sleepily viewed their new location. "Uh..Yes, Isaacs."

Isaacs rolled down the window and poked his head out of it, pulling on a rope that sounded a dreary bell that seemed to chill all souls in its presence. When the bell had finished reverberating, a voice came from what seemed to be a skull in the birdcage.

The phone rang from across the room. Tannika was expecting a call all day; he didn't even sleep through the night much. His love from overseas was coming to visit him and he was excited to finally see him in person. Adjusting his hair, he rushed over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Tannibabe, is it you? It's Kyro."

"Yeah, who else calls me Tannibabe?"

"Right, I just got off of my plane, how long will it take you to come get me?"

Tannika looked at the clock and started to slip on his shoes. "15 minutes, we live right next to the airport."

"Alright, get here fast. I can't wait to see you."

The drive to the airport was only five minutes, but it felt like hours. Tannika's love was finally here all the way from Korea and he couldn't wait to finally get to hold him and hug him. Driving past the different terminal names, Tannika, reclining in the back analyzed the frost patterns forming on the car windows. It was cold and he made sure to tell Kyro to pack warm. "Master Keary, we are approaching Terminal B."

The limousine slowly pulled into the area and Tannika immediately saw Kyro standing there with his oversized trench coat, checkered scarf, fingerless gloves, and fuzzy hat. "He looks just like how he said he would," Tannika thought as he forced the door open, not even waiting for his chauffeur to open the door.

"Tanni?"

Tannika was wearing a black cobweb veil attached with a miniature hat shaped like a chocolate cake on the side of his head. His arms were covered in a black cobweb gloves and was attached to a batwing-shaped top that flared into an aristocratic jacket with an external black corset. Underneath was what seemed to be a dress, but was designed in a way where it looked masculine. His hair looked like an organized mess, strands flying everywhere, but framing his paled face which was enhanced with dark make-up. From his neck, hung a pure silver crucifix and his right hand's ring finger bore a ring in the shape of a bitten cookie. His earrings were black and white French Bon-bon candies, swaying back in forth in excitement.

Tannika smiled a little as he came closer. A passing elderly woman glanced toward them and smiled. "She's been waiting for her husband! Isn't that sweet, Rebekah."

A young, teenage girl, who must have been Rebekah, glared at Tannika's back and scoffed. "Gran-gran, that's a guy." She looked back once more and walked faster.

Kyro quickly stepped over to Tannika and they intensely wrapped their arms around each other and Tannika pulled back to look at him.

"I thought you would be short. Here you are taller than me,"

Kyro smiled and leaned into Tannika, "It's so warm here, compared to Korea right now."

"Are you kidding it's free- Oh my God, accent. Cute accent!"

"Hey, you've got an accent yourself, buddy!"

Tannika let out a smirk. "Touché!"

They both laughed and hugged again. The chauffer slithered from the front seat.

"Master Kyro; Master Keary has asked that you join him on a trip to his manor on the outskirts of town, would you mind going there first?"

Tannika leaned in and whispered in his ear, "It's beautiful! With its own peaceful cemetery and mausoleum of my family. While there you can at least learn some history."

Kyro nodded a little.

"Sounds interesting, I accept."

They loaded the car and began an hour trip to Keary Manor. During the ride, they shared some stories and held hands and eventually fell asleep together. After many miles, they arrived at a black birdcage box in front of a solid wall. Attached to the birdcage was a black leather rope that drearily swayed in the wind.

"We are here, Master Keary, shall I ring the bell."

Tannika sleepily viewed their new location. "Uh...Yes, Isaacs."

Isaacs rolled down the window and poked his head out of it, pulling on a rope that sounded a dreary bell that seemed to chill all souls in its presence. When the bell had finished reverberating, a voice came from what seemed to be a skull in the birdcage.

"Gate cleared, proceed with entry."

Isaacs nodded looked towards the solid wall. After a few seconds of waiting, the wall began to recede into itself, clearing a path. The car moved through the slowly, opening wall and drove through acres of the beautiful topiary. As the car pulled closer to the manor, the more beautiful yet twisted things began to look. The white fountains near the wall spraying crystal water were replaced with black statues pouring out what seemed to be blood and sometimes a black liquid. After ten or fifteen minutes of passing the gardens, Isaacs slowed the car in front of an enormous iron gate. It was an onyx black and seemed to gleam where it stood, about fourteen cars high and eight cars wide. The gate allowed only a glimpse of the drive through it's elaborately craft. The rest of the manor was hidden behind shrubbery.

For the first time, Isaacs honked his car which let out a scream so shrill; Kyro jumped a little, causing Tannika to laugh. A church bell tolled three times in response to the scream and the gate took on the look of an evil face opening its mouth to swallow the car.

As if this happened every day, gates growing faces to eat cars, Isaacs drove through and Tannika wore a bored look on his face every now and then getting a kick out of the frightened look on Kyro's face.

"I thought you liked Alice Kaizer's music, Ky. You do know that Essenz, my uncle, also the leader of the band, gave me this manor. So it should be a little creepy."

Kyro nodded quickly. "They showed the gardens in their music video "Insanity of the Moonlight."

Tannika was impressed, but he was kind of saddened at Kyro's behavior. Who knows how he would feel when he actually saw the inside. I mean even the cat is scarier than the gate...

Tannika let out a dark chuckle that made Kyro stare at him quickly. He smiled softly and turned his head back out the window.

Finally, this long driveway ended at onyx steps, the car slowly stopped in front of them to reveal a Gothic Cathedral Manor...not even...A Castle.

Kyro gasped, "Its beautiful...." he slowly took glasses from his trench coat pocket and placed them on.

Tannika nodded opened the door of the car and gently held Kyro's hand and led him out of the door and onto the ground.

"This Manor has a lot of history, but it's also very beautiful. Like a certain someone holding my hands."

Kyro blushed and adjusted his glasses.

The bell rang again, releasing bats into the air from the chimney in the West Wing. Suddenly the air began to chill as the giant double iron doors swung open with a burst of air from within the manor. A fog began to roll out and a black figure shadowed the door. The only thing visible was the red eye and blue eye glaring from the shadows at the bows and retreating back into the manor as if floating away.

Kyro gulped as Tannika led him forward through the elegant courtyard.

Tannika could feel the beating of Kyro's heart in his palm and looked over to see if he was okay.

"You okay? If it's too scary, we can always check out Disney World."

Kyro nodded, "Yes, it's the thrill, I'm not afraid, just really excited."

They stepped beyond the door, the light from outside being the only light in the whole entrance. Nothing else was visible, but darkness. Then the door behind them shut fiercely and forced the air to become unsettled and left them in darkness. Then, the strange eyes in the dark appeared before them in the distance, but from a great height. They slowly approached, gleaming in the darkness. Feeling Tannika's hand let go of his, Kyro fumbled for another part of Tannika to hold on to. A deep, echoing voice boomed from where the eyes were descending.

"From the corners of the Darkness, Light hides, the dead in the night rejoice at its demise, but in order for us to see our way, we ask for illumination, our false light of day."

Following the incantation, candles flickered around the room showing the entrance to be a grand hall with a great staircase down the middle made from dark granite. The candlelight showed the strange eyed shadow to be what seemed to be a woman. The woman was clad in all white, with an eerie spirit blue aura emanating from it. The body was a pale blue, and gave off its own light.

"Welcome back, Master Keary. Your rooms are waiting."


End file.
